Bacilia
Bacilia is an ancient Province of the Empire dating back to the Ori Invasion and was once a strong and powerful Province though it’s role in the Empire in recent years is greatly diminished. Bacilia is located at the far south-eastern edge of the Empire and is bordered by Astravia to the north, the South Bay to the south and the Lillirond Mountains to the west and the largest city in Bacilia is Portus Diluculo, a massive trade hub on the northern shore. Bacilia is a relatively peaceful and agrarian Province with strong ties to the sea and the forests and few rivals to speak of and although they once warred fiercely with the Bannorn Elves those hostilities are long forgotten. Originally ruled by House Porcius Bacilia was left in the capable hands of House Oreburn when House Porcius departed to rule over Agnar. While not a major player on the political field of the Empire Bacilia has a lot to offer visitors within its borders. Baclians are renowned for their hospitality and generous spirit, a common saying is that a stranger is just a friend you haven’t met yet and it is considered the very height of bad manners to refuse a traveler the use of your home and board. While Bacilia lacks the cosmopolitan niceties of a place like Vitalia or the carnal hedonism of Servia many nobles and wealthy citizens of Eelia keep retreats and homes in Bacilia due to the abundance of good will and the sense of family that nearly all Bacilians share. Capital City The Capital city of Bacilia is actually three cities in one, two on opposing hillsides and the third which lies along the Rio Scirta in the valley beneath and while all accept the name Bacilia and their unification with their sisters each retains their own identity and mannerisms. The oldest of the cities is Castra Scirta, the original fort that stood on the northern hill. The second oldest is Villa Scirta which occupies the valley lowlands and once served as the supporting village for the Fort. Villa Bacilia is the youngest and was built as the seat of the Great House Porcius during the Dynastic Imperial Age. Politics Bacilia has little in the way of political innovation, instead it follows much the same path as its neighbor and ally Astravia, although it is ruled be a Patriarchal family. Law and Justice The Bacilian legal system is based on the ancient custom of Ad Victimam (To the Victim). It is the last Province to utilize such a legal system and although may Provinces view the practice as out of date and unjust it has served Bacilia well since its founding. In short, while judges, magistrates and juries define the guilt of an individual the punishment is up to the victim to determine. In most cases punishment tends to be less severe and more focused on restitution rather than some form of penal or corporal punishment, though there have been some extreme exceptions. Notable Contributions Bacilia’s role in the greater Empire has been greatly diminished since the Northern Expansion and the departure of the Porcius Family but they have carved themselves quite a niche within the psyche of Eelians across the Empire. Bacilia is widely regarded with fondness, even by those who have never visiting the Province for its hospitality and open warmth to all who conduct themselves peacefully. The most notable contribution is without question Bacilia’s cuisine which relies heavily on seafood, rice, vegetables and unique spices to create a signature taste that is a favorite across most of the Empire. Outside of Bacilia the most likely place to meet a Bacilian is around ships or as the owners, cooks and employees of Inns, Taverns and service establishments. Geography '''Lilliron Mountains: '''The largest Mountain range in Eelia, providing a natural border between the Empire and the Bannorn. '''The Eastern Plains: '''The primary population center of the Province though making up only twenty percent of the total landmass. '''Stagwood Forest: '''The largest Forest in Eelia this forest is thick with game, though it can provide ample hiding spots for bandits and runaways. '''Tera Pessum: '''A large island largely poulated by fishing villages and resort villas. History